marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Rogers (Warp World) (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Brooklyn, New York; Citadel of the Defenders | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former soldier | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Humberto Ramos | First = Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = After gaining the power of the Infinity Stones, Gamora sealed the souls of the universe within the Soul Gem. In order to incapacitate its inhabitants, she additionally folded the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action accidentally resulted in the creation of Warp World, a pocket dimension where history was rewritten and adapted to the fused beings. Inside Warp World, Doctor Strange and Captain America were merged together into the Soldier Supreme. Decades into the past of this world, as World War II intensified, the weakling Stephen Rogers volunteered in a experimental procedure for the U.S. Army to become a super-soldier. While Morgan Erskine presented herself as a scientist, her "Super-Soldier Serum" was actually a fraudulent cover for mystical rituals, which enhanced Stephen's strength and physicality, while granting him access to powerful sorcery. Erskine was shot shortly after Rogers' transformation by a Nazi spy, and her true identity and origins were discovered by the military afterwards. While disappointed with Erskine's methods, the army was pleased with the results, and Stephen jumped into the theatre of war not long afterwards under the identity of the Soldier Supreme, leading into battle a specialized field unit called the Howling Commandos of Hoggoth, composed of Dum Dum Fury and Bucky Wong. While they won many battles, Rogers could never seem to lose his growing tension. During an assignment in the Adrennes, a blast of mortar fire took the team by surprise, and incinerated Bucky. Sullen, Soldier Supreme used magic to preserve Wong as an apparition that became known as the ghostly Winter Soldier. Rogers would subsequently often use his magic to heal his teammates' fatal injuries and keep them in fighting order. When news reached the Commandos that Hitler was dead, Soldier Supreme went after one of the Nazi's most treacherous leaders, Dormammu Red, knowing that as long as he walked the Earth the Allies would have no victory. When the two mages finally crossed paths, Rogers found himself heavily outmatched and overpowered until Rogers summoned the Winter Soldier, who impaled Red with his bayonet. In a final moment of desperation, Dormammu Red dragged Rogers into the Dark Dimension, a realm of eternal, all-consuming darkness. Stephen spent decades trapped in the Dark Dimension, honing his expertise in magic as he fended off endless hordes of demons and monsters. Rogers was finally releasedby accident when M.O.R.D.OC. and his cult ripped open a portal to try and summon Satan. M.O.R.D.OC. attacked Soldier Supreme, and during the fight, Rogers projected his astral form into M.O.R.D.OC.'s body, discovering that he was one being containing two souls, that of M.O.D.O.K. and Baron Mordo. M.O.R.D.OC. warned Rogers that Warp World was nearing its end, entrusting the Soldier Supreme to his Eye of Agamodin and encouraging the mage to seek the truth for himself, before fading to a plane of pure magic. Soldier Supreme made his way to London. Returning to society, he was debriefed on the time after the war. Returning to his home in Brooklyn, Soldier Supreme turned the Eye of Agamodin on himself and discovered that, like M.O.R.D.OC., he was too composed of the souls of two people: Steve Rogers and Doctor Stephen Strange. Rogers found himself pondering the implications of this revelation when Emma Frost put out a telepathic call asking for heroes to join her and stand to save reality in the battle against Devondra. During the battle against Devondra, Soldier Supreme objected to Adam Warlock's idea of undoing Warp World's existence, prompting Warlock to instead reverse Gamora's actions in a way Warp World continued existing within a facet of the Soul Gem, so the new life forms that resulted from its creation wouldn't cease to exist. Inside Warp World, some of the heroes that fought Devondra including Soldier Supreme decided to remain banded together, and formed the Defenders. | Personality = | Powers = Sorcery | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Based on the design sheet for the character, and the original version of the cover solicited for , Stephen Rogers was originally not going to sport a goatee. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Infinity Warps Category:WWII Characters Category:Magicians